Lyrical
by Otakunicorn
Summary: Collection of Vocaloid One-Shots based on non-vocaloid song lyrics. It has humor, hurt, romance, action. LEN AND DELL FIGHT SO IF YOU ARE A FNGIRL COME READ AND SEE WHO WINS!
1. Monster

**You were my consceince. So solid-now you're like water.**

"Neru. You need to stop eat the dang bananas. That's only going to make you sick." Dell said to the crying girl.

"I-I-I can't believe he broke up with me! F-For his sister!" She sobbed hysterically. She was completely mortafied. First Len

dumps her,and now she's crying. _To Dell of a all people! _Her thoughts blurred.

"Calm down." Dell hissed as he took the last three bananas from her lap and threw them away.

"I can't! I need him!" She shouted. The grey haired boy sighed.

"Well obviously he doesn't feel the same way about you."

Neru stared at him- wide eyed. She gulped before letting out a scream of agony. He jumped at the reaction. He shuffled

towards her quickly and sat down next to her.

"What I mean is, that's why he doesn't deserve you." He said quietly as he rubbed her back with the palm of his hand gently.

The yellow headed girl sniffled and snorted.

"I know he doesn't. But I need him." She sighed.

"You do not need him. He's the reason you are falling apart right now." He replied. Neru looked up at him.

"I need _someone_. I can't function properly without having someone there for me. I'm pathetic." She cried.

Dell felt a strange feeling well up inside. He was somewhere between anger and sympathy, on the borderline of pained.

Hearing her say that made him want to hurt Len Kagamine.

"You are not pathetic. Len is pathetic. He's loves himself so much he has to screw his twin to be happy." He spat. Neru let

out a struggled laugh.

"You're right about that. He's such a freaking tool." She said. Dell smilled and patted her leg before standing up.

"Now that you seem to be feeling slightly less heartbroken, you should get cleaned up and all Neru-like." He said as he

walked towards the door.

"Why? It's Sunday, there's nothing to do." Neru asked. She pulled her bedspread closer and brought her knees to her chest

as she watched him pause for a moment. He turned to face her.

"You don't need Len. But _I_ need _you. _Right now- you aren't you." Dell said quietly. She blushed, wiping the half-dried traces of

tears from under her eyes.

"You're just saying that to get me out of bed. It's not working." She with a small laugh.

"No I'm not. I can't function properly without the real texting, rude, loud, bossy, and coniving Neru Akita close by." He called

as he walked away.

**We started drowning, not like we'd sink further.**

Dell Honne was very angry. He stomped down the hallway with his fists clentched. He approached a yellow dopr decorated

with a black curisve L. The teen ripped down the wooden letter and trew it on the ground. He rapped on the door with his now

white fist. On the fourth impact, a very flustered Kagamine answered.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He demand.

"Don't 'dude' me scum." Dell spat. Len put his pamls up defensively.

"Hey hey hey- I haven't done anything." He said quietly- confused as to why his friend was so angry.

"Don't lie. You've been doing a lot of things. Things like Rin and breaking Neru's heart." The other boy growled. Len laughed.

"That's why you're here? Little Miss Tsundere sent you to save her rep and to keep everyone to find out how much of a pathetic broad she is?"

He said smugly.

"She didn't send me and how dare you say that about her!" Dell shouted as he roughly shoved len into the door frame. Len

quickly recovered from being pushed and tackled Dell with a scream. Kaito heard the yelling and soon ran out of his room to

seperate the boys.

"Hey! Knock it off you two!" He boomed.

"He started it!" Len whined as he cupped a hand under his bleeding nose. He sounded congested, being that Dell probably

broke it.

"Don't blame me you little brat!" Dell scoffed. Kaito smacked both of them on the backs of their heads.

"I don't care who started it, I want to know what happened." He ordered and waited to hear the story.

"Dell is jelous because he can't get a girlfriend and came to yell at me because I can and then he attacked me!" Len said with

a chuckle. Dell tried to scratch him, but Kaito was still holding them away from eachother.

"You idiot! That's not why! I came to confrot you about hurting Neru !" He roared.

"Exactly!" Len shouted. Kaito sighed and let them go.

"Stay away from each other for the rest of the day. Len- come with me and I'll take you to get your nose checked out. Dell-

put some ice on your eye." He said as he started to lead the blonde away.

**I let my heart go, some where down at the bottom. **

Neru winced, taking notice of the black eye. She gently pressed the cold ice pack to the bruised area of Dell's face.

"You broke Len's nose?" She asked quietly. He nodded his head.

"I'm pretty sure I did. It was all lumpy and it was bleeding." He sighed- flinching as she repostioned the pack.

"Sorry... How did you two start fighting?" She continued to push the subject. Dell sighed.

"He insulted someone very special to me, so I had to defend their pride." He explained with a twinge of regret.

"Wow. It must have felt good then." The blonde replied with a small laugh. He smiled and laughed along.

"Yeah it did feel really good. Thanks for helping me by the way."

"No problem. I owe you for helping me this morning." She chimed knocked on the doorframe quietly.

"Hi. I'm sorry about Len. Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked sweetly. Neru growled at the sight of the other gilr

and stood up.

"The only way you can help Kagamine, is by going away." She hissed. Dell stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for the offer. There's nothing that needs to be done." He said in a dark tone. Rin bowed her head solemnly and ran

off. Dell turned to Neru.

"Why were you so rude? Rin was only asking if she could help." He wasn't very shocked at how she had acted but was still a

tad suprised.

"I hate her, I can't help it." She scoffed. Dell laughed quietly.

"We really need to work on that."

"Work on what?" Neru shot back- unsure of where the converstion was going.

"You hating people. It's like you don't love." He replied casually as he sat back down.

"I do! I love one person. Always have and always will." She said quietly with a small grin playing on her lips. He pulled her

next to him.

"Now now, who might that be?" The singer chimed.

"Well, he has grey hair. He has a terrible smoking problem and his name is Dell." She felt her cheeks begin to burn. Dell

smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know him. He's a nice guy. Real handsome." He joked. Neru laughed quietly.

"Do you know if he is seeing anyone?" She asked.

"He is single, but he is horribly in love." He sighed.

"Oh he is now. Who is he in love with?" The blonde felt worried and slightly hurt. _I will never live this down. He loves someone _

_else._

"Well let's see, she has yellow hair. She is obsessed with her cellphone. And her name is Neru."

**But I'll get a new one and come back with the hope that you've stolen.**

**This is going to be a whole bunch of one-shots based on song lyrics. This chapter was based on Monster by **

**Paramore. Omg! Do you see that? It's a review button! Click it?**


	2. Sorrow

Lyrical

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the lyrics used in this. This a work of fiction meant to entertain.**_

**Some times life seems to quiet into paralyzing silence.**

The tension between us can be felt where ever I go and I hate it. This silence we are sharing is deafening. But the words we exchange are worse.

"Are you leaving me?" I would ask. You would say:

"Yes. I am leaving you Luka."

But you never left. Yet you had so many 'girlfriends' during our relationship. Meiko was the first, it hurt so bad.

"We were drunk." You lie through your teeth.

"She's always drunk." I'm crying by now and angry tears are running down my cheeks.

"What do you mean by that? Drunk is drunk who ever you are."

"Not to Meiko." It hurts whenever I say her name now."To her it's the same as being sober."

"But still- I was drunk." Your puple bangs are hiding your eyes- you can't even look me in the eye.

"Alright. I'll just go ask Meiko." I say. You suddenly look worried.

Later that day I confronted the bruenette.

"Gakupo didn't have a drop of alcohol." She says. I cried more before thanking her. She apologizes and continues her day like nothing happened.

**Like the moonless dark, meant to make me strong.**

That night I layed in my bed, staring up into the darkness I had created. The blinds were closed and every electronic unplugged. I even covered the door cracks. Everything

reminded me of you. I didn't want to deal with you. I heard a knock on the blockaded door.

"Go away." I shouted, swallowing the large lump in my throat.

"It's me Luka. Let me in." You're voice opens the wound.

"You heard me. Go away." I spat. I hear you sigh and walk away. You didn't even try, and that was rubbing salt in the wound.

I didn't cry myself to sleep- because I didn't sleep at all. I just cried and continued to be in the dark.

**Familiar breath of my old lies, changed the color in my eyes.**

You sat down next to me at the park a week later. It had taken three days for Miku to get me out of my room and two more for her to get me out of the house.

"Hey." At least you attempted to start the conversation nicely. I ignored you. You scooted closer and I could feel your hand brush over mine.

"I'm sorry." You lie, again. I look at you. Your eyes are focused on the dewy grass.

"No. You aren't." I can feel my throat thicken.

"Can we just say we're even? You did the same to me Megurine. Don't pretend you don't remember." You say under your breath. I think back, trying to figure out what

you're saying.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you would say that. I mean Kaito."

I let out an angry sigh and hold my head in my hands.

"Now you remember." You're laughing.

"Gakupo- that was two years ago. I really was drunk. I don't even really know what happened." I say defensively.

It had been New Year's Eve. The entire house was having a party. Even the younger kids like Yuki and the Kagamines were invited. Eventually everybody got drunk and the

morning was like _The Hangover._ I think my situation was the most embarassing, even though I don't know what happened to everyone else. I woke up in the supply closet

of the local cafe wearing Kaito's clothes. I had a headache and asked the owner if they knew how I got there.

There was a security video.

Kaito and I came in, embracing eachother at around two a.m. We stumbled into the closet and the last thing you see before the door closes is my foot. An hour later Kaito

staggers back home and I'm sleeping on top of the coffee sacks.

**Soon he will perferate the fabric of the peacefull by and by.**

I waited for your reply.

"Exactly. We're even now." You say with a grin I stand up.

"How does sleeping with Meiko on purpose even compare to what happened?" I screech. You try to calm me down when people start watching.

"Kaito is my best friend."

"Then make him responsible and get even with him." I hiss.

"I did." You say solemnly.

"How?" I growl. You pull me close to you and wrap your arms around me. My struggling is useless.

"By 'getting drunk' with _his_ fiance." You whisper in my ear.

**Sorrow last... Through this night.**

**Bwahaha! I made Gakupo evil... I kinda just wanted to get the ball rolling and put up a second chapter. It took me forever to find a song and I was **

**eventually was like "Screw it, I'm doing Flyleaf. The lyrics are from Sorrow. Of course, the couple is Luka and Gakupo this time. Oh noez-last time I forgot **

**to put the disclaimer! **

**Reveiw?**


	3. I Love You Five

*****I wish I did but sadly I do not own anything in this story except for the story it's self.*****

**I can count five times off the top off my head where I sucked it in  
><strong> 

**cause you were hangin with him and I got something to say, I love you all the same**

I watched you smile and laugh as Kaito told you jokes. Sure I was a little sad that you were smiling at him, but you were

smiling so that made me happy. But I wasn't happy when he put his arm around you and you didn't push away. You looked

like you enjoyed it. I sighed and slunked to my room with my tail between my legs. Flopping onto my bed, I looked up at the

ceiling and thought about how I could get you to notice me.

"Len, were you creeping on Rin again?" Mikuo chuckled. I glared at my roommate and snorted.

"Of course not- I'm cooler than that." I scoffed, lying through my teeth. He obviously wasn't convinced and sat down next to

me.

"Look. She's not going to suddenly fall in love with you. Things like this take time. Rin just has to get to know you." He said

quietly. I let out a displeased whine.

"But she knows me better than anyone else!" I hissed. Mikuo rolled his eyes.

"She's knows the 'brother' Len. Not the 'terrible-at-flirting' Len." He explained with a smirk growing on his features. Mikuo was

my best friend- but sometimes he was a total jerk.I smiled weakly before standing up.

"You're right. I'm going to go talk to her and tall her how I feel!" My voice wavered slightly as I spoke, trying to sound

triumphant and proud. He laughed and waved me off.

"You go get her then you manly man you. Try _not_ to breakdown in tears."

**I love you one, a two, a three shoobeedoo.  
><strong> 

**I love you four, thats more then I can afford  
><strong> 

**and I can tell someday I'm gonna say the truth.  
><strong> 

**I love you 5**

"Len, is there something you want to talk about?" You sounded angry and you probably were. I had just shooed away Kaito

and took his seat next to you. Looking into your bright blue eyes I felt mine water slightly.

"Y-yeah." I mumbled as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. You pursed your lips and crossed your arms.

"Well spit it out then." I cringed at your unhappy voice. It pained me to know I had you mad.

"I have put a lot of thought into this and I think it's time I finally told you..." I faltered and hesitated. It was too late to go back

but I just couldn't get the words out. You groaned, looking at your watch impateintly.

"R-Rin, I um... I love the way you laugh. Yeah, um, it just fills me with this joy when ever I hear it." I blurted clumsily. You

smiled with light blush dancing along your cheeks.

"That's so sweet Len." You chimed as you scooted closer and pulled me into a hug. I smiled. _Maybe I can make this work..._

"That reminds me. You give the best hugs. They are always warm and sweet. Never to hard but just tight enough to feel

comforting." I said, stroking your blonde hair.

"Oh really?" You ask as you pull away and look at me. I could tell that your blush was getting deeper and you were trying

hard not to smile too much.

"Yeah. You're also an amazing singer." I went on. You shook your head.

"I'm not as good as Miku." You said quietly.

"You're right," I said. You frowned. "you're better than she is." You smiled.

"Did someone hit you with the sweet stick?" You ask jokingly.

"No. You make me sweet. Such a good influence-smart, funny, beautiful." I whispered and you face got redder. You bit your

bottom lip innocently.

"Stop it Len. Too much." You giggle. I then made a bold move and pulled you closer.

"But I just wanted to tell you the first five reasons why I love you." I said before kissing your blush warmed cheek.

"What is the fifth?" You ask, sounding giddy.

"You don't let anything get in the way and you don't let anyone tell you what to do. You are headstrong and stubborn, but that

makes you you."

You look me in the eyes and I can see you're crying. You gently hold my face, lightly brushing your lips onto mine. I pull you

even closer and by now you're in my lap. Our lips are pressing harder against eachother as the kiss grows more passionate.

You made a small noise and your hands moved from my face to my shoulders- allowing you to bring your body closer to

mine. My hands rest on your hips and I pull back slowly. You pout.

"Rin, I love you more than Kaito ever will. I will love you forever and I want you to know that."

"Len, shut up and let me love you back." You growl as you resume the kiss, displaying reason five for the entire world to see.

**Holy emotion! I did my favorite OTP and I think it doesn't suck as bad as I thought it would! It was really hard **

**doing it in Len's POV and it felt kinda stupid with all of the 'You's. Do you like it?**

**Tell me now! REVEIW! I'm begging you!**


	4. She Will Be Loved

*****Disclaimer, I do not own Vocaloid or Maroon 5 or their lyrics. I do though- own Adam Levine... I wish...*****

**My heart is full and my door's always open. You can come anytime you want**

Kaito dragged a very drunk Meiko behind him. Of course she and Haku had been at the bar and they went a tad bit overboard

with the drinking games. He gripped onto the woman's ankle and tried his hardest not to accidently stab himself with her high

heeled foot. She gurgled in slight despair.

"Shh sweetie. We're almost to the room." He said quietly as he let her leg drop to the floor and he went to go open his

bedroom door. The blue haired man unmade the bed before going back to hallway. Meiko let out a suprised mumble as Kaito

slung her over his shoulder and gently layed her down on his bed. He smiled, walking out.

"Call me if you need me Mei-chan. I'll be in the kitchen making dinner." He called. The brunette smiled.

"Kay Bakaito. Thanks cha fer takin care of me." She slurred. Kaito laughed quietly and started to rummage through the fridge.

He quickly stared to prepare a chicken broth for his friend to drink, if she could stomach it, when he heard shuffling and

slamming noises. He ran to his room to find Meiko pulling on a pair of his pants and crawling back into bed. She was also

wearing one of his shirts, one that advertised the local ice cream shop. The man smiled.

"Are you comfy now Mei-chan?" He cooed. She nooded with a grin. Kaito tucked her under the blanket before throwing her

clothes into his laundry hamper and going back to the kitchen. He contined what he was doing and went into the living room

while he waited for the broth to boil. The phone rang a few short moments after he sat down on the couch and he jumped up

to get it.

"Hello?"

"OMG! Kaito Kaito Kaito!" Miku squealed on the other end. The ice cream enthusiast sighed.

"What's wrong Miku?" He said in a bored tone.

"I just found Haku wandering in the park all alone- obviously drunk might I add- and she was crying! So I asked her what was

wrong and she started blubbering and calling for Meiko until I slapped her and demanded for her to tell me why she was

crying. It was really hard to understand because she wa drunk and crying but what I understand is that she and Meiko were

at the bar when some creeper wouldn't leave them alone. She said he was very rude and creppy and that he grabbed Meiko

and dragged her off somewhere. She said that if we didn't find her soon she would probably get raped or killed or maimed by

her kidnapper and would never want to go drinking again." The tealette shouted quickly. Kaito laughed.

"Miku, I'm the alleged kidnapper." He said, and he heard Miku gasp.

"You're raping or killing or maiming Meiko? How could you?" She shreiked.

"I'm doing none of the three. I'm actually making her something to eat while she is soundly sleeping in my bed. She knows

where she is and everything is okay." The blue haired man explained. Miku let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright that sounds goo- wait. She's in your bed? Pervert!"

"Miku- grow up." Kaito growled before hanging up and putting the phone back on it's charger.

**I know where you hide, alone in your car. Know all of the things that make you who you are**

"Again Kaito, thank you so much for helping me out. I owe you big time." Meiko said with a small laugh as she brought her

spoon to her lips. She sipped the chicken broth cautiously and let out a plesured moan. Kaito chuckled.

"Is it good?" He asked. The brunette placed her spoon in her lap and drank straight from the bowl.

"It's amazing! I would have never guessed you were so good at cooking. No offense of course." She raved quietly, taking in

mind her own hang over headache. He shrugged.

"I never really thought it was any good. Whenever I cook I always assume it tastes good because I was proud." He explained

in an equally soft tone. He looked at his friend and place his hand on her's. She looked at him quizically.

"When you are done eating, we need to talk." He whispered before walking out of the room. Meiko inwardly groaned._ I feel an _

_intervention coming..._

Kaito sat on his couch and waited for Meiko to finish. Soon the brunette shuffled out of the bedroom and palced her empty

soup bowl in the kitchen sink. She slowly walked into the living room with an obvious air of discomfort present. He patted the

cushion next to him, gesturing for her to sit down. Meiko did so and the blue haired man pulled her close.

"Look- I know you have some issues Mei-chan. But you really need to start taking better care of yourself." He whispered as

he ran his hand over her brown hair gently. She sighed.

"I've heard this a million times before. I just can't stop. They say the first step is admitting you have a problem, but I've done

that so many times and I've tried so hard... I just can't do it." Meiko felt the tears fighting to come out. She knew Kaito was

only trying to comfort her, only trying to help. But he just didn't know how she felt.

"I know how hard it is sweetie. You feel like you need it. Like you just can't go one with out it. It's an escape." He mumbled,

kissing the top of her head. She recoiled and raised her eyebrow.

"How do you kno-" She started before he interupted.

"Cocaine." Kaito whispered. Meiko gasped.

"Bakaito! Why didn't you tell me? You're a good guy- all A's during highschool, football quarterback, and somehow you are

also a drug addict?" She shouted, punching him in the arm. He put his palms up defensively.

"Former. Former drug addict. I quit two years ago and I've been happier since." He said as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"But still, you could've talked to me about it! I could have helped you." The woman cooed. Kaito shook his head and pushed

her away.

"No Meiko, you couldn't. You were always drunk or unconcious. You couldn't even help yourself and you still can't." He said

sternly. She crossed her arms stubbornly and snorted.

"I've gotten better and I'm still learning." Her words almost sounded like a whine, her voice high from trying to not bawl her

eyes out. The blue haired man comfortingly pulled her into his lap.

"I know and I'm very proud of you Mei-chan. You're getting stronger every day. You may not have been able to help me then,

but _we_ can help eachother _now_." He sighed.

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all, comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls.**

At that moment, Meiko felt warm and fuzzy, yet very uncomfortable. Her best friend just revealed that he used to do drugs

after he took her to his house to nurse her from being completely wasted. Now she was sitting in his lap and she was pretty

sure he was suggesting that they should be more than friends. Either it was the fact that she loved Kaito very much or that

she was hung over, but her stomach did not enjoy the fluffy romance very much.

"Uh huh... I'll be right back." She mumbled as she gently unwrapped his arms from around her waist and running to the

entire body reacted as her stomach rejected all of it's contents. She clutched on the the toliet seat with each

muscle contraction. Once she was sure she had nothing left in her, she stood up and rinsed her mouth out in the sink before

walking back out into the living room. Kaito stared up at her with an obvious look of concern on his features.

"Sooo... What are you getting at Shion? How exactly are we going to help eachother when I live on the other side of town?"

She said bluntly.

"Well, I was think that maybe... You could move in? If you wanted to and if you saw the logic in it." He stuttered, poking his

index fingers together. Meiko looked at him, confused.

"You only have one bedroom." She said quietly.

"My basement is finished, remember? It has a pool table and a mini kitchen. We can just put your bed and clothes and stuff

down there and I won't bother you. You won't even have to pay rent." He explained cautiously. The woman smiled warmly and

practically jumped on him.

"Really? I understand why you think this is a good idea and I understand completely! You really are my best friend, you know

that right? I swear I won't burn down your house or anything! God, I just love you so much!" She squealed. Kaito laughed.

"Alright than, you're moving in. I just have one rule though." He said quietly, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" The woman asked.

"No babies." He ordered. She grinned and pulled on his scarf, his face inches from her's.

"What if they're your's?" She purred. The blue haired man blushed and gulped.

"Huh? But we're just friends, we don't hav-" He was mumbling until Meiko kissed him.

"I think I know what you were going to say, and we could when ever we wanted to." She joked after pulling away. Kaito was

confused.

"H-Hey, i-it-it's kinda late. I'm-I'mma go to bed... G'night Mei-chan..." He stuttered as he stood up and walked to his bedroom.

He closed the door gently and sat down on the edge of his bed with a red face and a stupid grin.

"Ha... Meiko wants to have _my_ babies. Take that Kiyoteru."

**What the... I was bored and didn't know what song to use so I just started writing. Explanation for the third part **

**with the whole "Good bye means nothing at all":**

**Kaito and Meiko will be room mates and good bye is kinda useless for the time being since they now live **

**together. It also kinda has to do with Meiko leaving to throw up and Kaito going to bed, seeing that they are both **

**staying together. The ending is stupid. Reveiw?**


	5. This Close

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or anything mentioned in this work of fiction. But I do own the story.**

_"I walked down the street and accidently passed your house today. I smilled at you when I looked into the window. Of course, _

_you didn't see me. You never do anymore. It was cold outside so I was wearing that blue scarf you love so much. It still _

_smells like the ice cream you were always eating. Luka tried to get me to go out with Len yesterday. When I started crying _

_she apologized to him, was it wrong for me to cry sweet heart? It's only been a month since you left. I can't wait for you to _

_come back Kaito, I really can't. Rin almost yelled at me because I hurt Len's feelings. Can you tell her to stop being so mean _

_to me when you come back? I love you!"_ Luka read solmenly. Tears brimmed her eyes as she set down the teal-scrawled

letter. I stared at her, unsure of what to do or say. Miku was obviously getting worse and actually thought that Kaito was still

alive.

"Maybe she got bored and was trying to get some of her greif out?" I suggested in a doubtful tone. The pink haired woman

shook her head.

"No Mikuo, some days she remembers that he is dead but she thinks we are all in heaven. Most days though, like today, she

thinks he is alive. She needs help." She said quietly. I sighed and crumpled up the paper and threw it in the teal trash can

next to the desk.

"Let her heal her own way. Let her continue on, she will get better eventually." My voice came out as almost a whisper.

"She wears his clothes! She sits outside of his house for hours on end and tries to see if he is inside. Two days ago she was

'dead' and thought it would be okay to cut herself, 'I won't bleed. God doens't let angels bleed.' She said. It's not called coping

Mikuo- It's called depression." She spat. I slammed my fist down on the table and glared at her, she jumped in suprise.

"Wouldn't you feel drepressed if the thing you loved most was taken away from you? They had been together romantically for

three years and simply together for fourteen! What if Kiyoteru died, huh? What would _you_ do?" I hissed before turning and

walking away. I beelined for Len's door and knocked softly. It took a few moments but the younger boy answered with a large

smile.

"Hello Hatsune-san. Can I help you?" He said cheerily.

"Did Miku reall hurt your feelings when she wouldn't go out on a date with you?" I asked. He sighed.

"No, Rin just overreacted and wanted to 'set that little brat straight'. But I got her to calm down before she did anything to your

sisiter." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for understanding Len. The past month has been really hard for her, and for some reason she thinks he's still

here." I explained . The younger boy shrugged.

"Anything that will help. I can barely imagine how she feels. I don't know what I would do if I lost Rin, and she does some

pretty stupid things. She could be gone like that." He said quietly, and it almost sounded like regret. As if it was sin to say it.

But it was true- life is nothing without death.

"Again, Thanks." I said before walking away. Soon I was down the stairs and about to pass the kitchen when I long teal hair

hanging off the arm of the couch. I smiled and sat down. Miku gave a weak grin when she saw me.

"Hey. What's up?" She said in almost a whisper.

"Nothing much. How have you been? We're all kind of worried about you."

"I'm good. Just a little sad. But sometimes, I do things and I don't even know I'm doing it." Her eyes began to brim with tears

and I felt a small pang of guilt, I felt like I was going too far. But I had to get it over with. I had to hear it from her that she

needed help.

"Like, what kind of things sis? Like cutting yourself?" I pushed the topic further and watched as her tears began to roll.

"Yeah. Luka is mad at me because of it. She doesn't know I'm not doing it on purpose." She whimpered. I pulled her in to a

hug and shushed her.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything will be fine. Luka isn't mad at you, she just loves you and is worried." I reassured. It was painful

to hear her and to watch her be so miserable- but it was all I could do to make sure my sister was okay.. Miku looked up at

me.

"Mikuo, I think I need help." She mumbled. I noded silently and patted her back.

"Anything to make you feel better."

At dinner it seemed as if Miku disapeared. It was the first time I ever saw her the way Luka did. She sat in her seat and

stared at her plate with a blank expression. I nudged her arm gently.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. She looked at me and nodded, her teal hair covering her eyes.

"Yeah. It's just so tragic." She sighed, resuming her staring contest with her meatloaf. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is?" I asked.

"How we all died together after Kaito did. That's why we never see him you know." Her words shocked me.

"But we're not dead. We're all alive and healthy sweetie." I chimed. She jumped up out of her seat and stabbed the table with

her fork.

"Liar! You are a liar! You just want me to think I'm not in heaven so I get kicked out!" Her shreiks echoed and every

conversation came to a halt. The dining room was silent except for her angry panting. Everyone stared at her in shock,

everyone but Luka that is. She just looked to other way with tears streaming down her face. I stood up and took Miku's hand.

"Sweetie, calm down. I'm sorry if it seems I am trying to trick you. I forget sometimes." I cooed. My fib seemed to have

worked. She nodded solemnly and sat down. My sister continued to not eat and after a few moments Luka stood up.

"Excuse me for a minute." She said, I could hear that she was crying and followed her as she walked out.

"Luka!" I called as she walked down the hallway. She turned around, her crystaline eyes red and puffy.

"Mikuo. I don't know what you want bu-" She growled before I kissed her. The pinkette stepped back in suprise.

"But I don't have the paintence for it..." Luka sighed, her voice cracking.

"Yes you do. If you have enough paintence to deal with her when she is like that, you have enough to listen to this. I love you

and I love the way you care so much about Miku. No one else has tried as hard as you to get her better." I whispered.

"You are trying just as hard or harder." She said. I laughed quietly.

"But I am her brother. I have to." I joked. She gasped before she realized it wasn't sincere. Her small giggles made my smile

grow.

"Have you gotten her to see reason?" Luka inquired.

"Yeah. She wants to see a therapist." I said quietly. She softly hummed for a moment, tapping her lip in deep thought.

"I know a doctor that specializes in greif. I'll call him in the morning." She suggested as she began to walk away. I grabbed

her wrist and pulled her back.

"Luka?" I murmered.

"Yeah Mikuo?" She questioned.

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes."

Two months later.

"_Guess what I did! I got a new job at the creamery you loved so much. warned me not to, but I did it anyway. _

_He thought that if I spent a lot of time somewere that had so much to do with you would be bad. It really isn't because I've _

_been feeling better ever since! I still miss you- but now I know that you are gone. It hurts so bad. But not all the time like it _

_used to. Len and I have gone out for dinner a few times. I'm sorry about that. Luka and got together and talked _

_about it. Sure it was fun, but I wish it was you.I know Luka and Mikuo have been reading my letters just because I'm still _

_writing them. I also know that they care. I like writing letters to you Kaito, it gives me the feeling that you are reading them _

_from heaven. I still love you." _I read with a large grin. Luka smiled at me as I gently placed the paper back into the box that

held the rest. We pulled eachother into a quick embrace. She held me at arms leangth when she let go.

"It's been working! I am so proud of her!" She said joyously. I laughed in agreement.

"I know! She has gotten much better since she's been seeing the doctor." I beamed. She intwined her fingers with mine and

smiled, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Do you want to go to Donny's and get soft serve. I hear the new clerk-girl there has an amazing brother. I bet she would love

to tell us about him." She suggested.

"I heard that too. Let's go."

**I tried something new! Insted of putting the lyrics in, and basing portions of the story on portions of the song, I **

**didn't! The entire song is based off of all of the lyrics! If you don't understand how- just PM me! I've been thinking **

**of continuing my last chapter {She Will Be Loved} and making a real story Should I? I also kidnapped Len, **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT HIM TO LIVE! ***EDIT*** I saw how many typos I had and attempted to fix them! If you see **

**one I am sorry. By the way, the song is This Close by Flyleaf.**


End file.
